Deep Web
by kentangoreng
Summary: terinspirasi dari author yang baca artikel deep web di kaskus. oonly Chanyeol, Baekhyun pemeran figuran Horror Mysteri-gagal-


Deep Web

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari author yang baca artikel tentang Deep Web di kaskus.**

* * *

 **Seoul, 10:46 PM**

Chanyeol menguap lebar, ia heran kenapa ia menguap? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Jemarinya dengan lincah berselancar diantara deretan alphabet yang tersusun di _keyboard_ Macbooknya. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas ternyata.

"Yeah!" seru Chanyeol saat tugas keramatnya sudah selesai. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu kembali terfokus pada Macbooknya. Ia meng _close_ tugasnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia _save_ terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia membuka _browser_ , tetapi saat _browser_ itu sudah terbuka ia malah bingung ingin membuka apa. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa hal yang seru untuk di jelajahi dalam dunia ini.

" _jika kau bosan, cobalah buka sesuatu tentang deep web di internet, itu sangat menyenangkan Chanyeol-ah"_ tiba-tiba suara cempreng milik temannya, Byun Baekhyun terdengar di telinganya. Tadi siang, Baekhyun memberi tahunya soal Deep Web dan menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

Ia menekan _keyboard_ nya sehingga membentuk kata Deep Web dalam pencaharian. Tak lama kemudian, sekian juta artikel tentang Deep Web muncul. Ia membuka artikel paling atas yang berjudulkan "Deep Web, the real internet underground".

Ia membaca artikel itu dengan perlahan karena kata-katanya agak sulit dimengerti oleh Chanyeol.

" _apa itu deep web?_

 _Deep web/deepnet/invisible net/undernet/hidden web/ merujuk pada situs-situs yang tidak terindeks oleh mesin pencari standar seperti Google,Yahoo,Bing. Sehingga kita tidak dapat mencarinya pada mesin pencari tersebut._

 _Lalu bagaimana cara mengakses deep web?_

 _Salah satu cara yang paling mudah dan aman untuk mengakses deep web adalah dengan menggunakan Tor Browser Bundle…"_

Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan apa itu Deep Web. Ia berusaha mengingat nama browser itu. Ia terus men _scroll_ laman web itu.

" _satu-satunya jalan untuk memasuki deep web adalah melalui Hidden Wiki. Memang tidak ada batasnya Deep Web, Hidden wiki adalah pintu masuk paling kecil yang dapat di deteksi sejauh ini, karena memang sangat luas Deep Web itu._

 _Jika ingin mengakses Deep Web, anda harus mendownload Tor Browser terlebih dahulu. Jika sudah terdownload, cukup di ekstrak dan setelah itu jalankan 'start Tor Browser' browser akan otomatis mengenskripsi koneksi anda. Setelah itu browser yang ada pada Tor Browser otomatis terbuka dan kalian bisa mengakses website yang beralamatkan .onion._

 _Sangat di sarankan setelah browsing hapus temp folder yang ada pada komputer menggunakan cleaner, hapus history pada browser bawaan Tor, jangan pernah login ke situs apapun."_

Chanyeol langsung mengklik alamat download pada website itu. tak lama berselang, aplikasi Tor Browser Bundle pun terdownload dan siap untuk di gunakan. Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang disebutkan pada laman web tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mengklik situs Hidden Wiki yang tertera pada lama web tadi.

Hidden wiki pun terbuka. Banyak sekali penjelasan tidak masuk akal yang ada di Hidden Wiki itu, seperti akses jual beli narkoba, eksperimen manusia, penjualan senjata illegal, sampai pembunuh bayaran. Dahi Chanyeol menggernyit,

"ini bukan seperti Wikipedia yang biasanya, pantas saja disebut Hidden Wiki" Chanyeol mengklik salah satu website yang ada di Hidden Wiki yang membuatnya penasaran. Laman web tersebut bernama "Psycopath forums". Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar saat forum tersebut terbuka. Banyak sekali percakapan yang tidak biasa antar sesama psychopath, dan juga foto atau video permbunuhan berantai beredar di forum itu. Sebuah gambar menarik perhatiannya,

" _buy me for 5$"_ begitu tulisan yang ada pada foto tersebut. Foto yang berisikan seorang gadis kecil tanpa kedua lengan dan juga kaki dan difoto sedang telanjang. Ia membaca sesuatu di bawah foto tersebut,

" _you can buy her just for 5$, she can't run, and always be yours"_ Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat.

"apa-apan ini? Mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak tahu isinya akan seperti ini" dengan iseng, Chanyeol mengetik sesuatu pada kolom chat.

" _xxx1234: hello, anyone here from Korea?_

 _Pschogg: disini! Aku tidak tahu ada juga orang Korea disini!_

 _Xxx1234: aku tersesat disini, ah boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?_

 _Pschogg: ah kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Oh Sehun! kita satu universitas_

 _Pschogg: kau Park Chanyeol kan? Mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan bahasa_

 _Xxx1234: Sehun hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku?_

 _Pschogg: itu rahasia, hehe:p "_

Tiba-tiba sebuah email masuk. Ia lantas membukanya, siapa tahu itu dosennya atau juga siapapun. Dengan alamat email yang tidak jelas, ia tidak tahu ini siapa. Yang jelas isi email itu menyeramkan.

" _Park Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari deep web dan segera tidur. Kau masih ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu tentang kecelakaan di perempatan jalan Cheongdam-dong 'kan?_

 _-Oh Sehun-"_

Chanyeol melocat kaget dari meja belajarnya. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui emailnya?. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa kakak kelasnya yang bernama Oh Sehun sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Astaga! Bulu kuduk Chanyeol mulai berdiri. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"persetan aku takut!" Chanyeol segera membersihkan _history browser_ nya dan membersihkan _temp folder_ dalam Macbooknya. Ia juga menghapus Tor Browser dan segera menutup Macnya. Ia meraih _smartphone_ nya dan menelepon Baekhyun.

"woy Byun! Aku kerumah mu sekarang ! kau tunggu aku di depan rumah mu!"

Tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia memakai jaket berserta sepatunya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Setelah ia mengunci pagar rumahnya, ia berlari menuju tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Nafasnya tersenggal, ia memencet bel rumah Baekhyun dan langsung dibuka oleh pemilik rumah.

"bodoh! Kenapa kau kerumah ku jam segini?" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"a-aku membuka Deep Web, Baek.." ujar Chanyeol yan masih mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku kan hanya bilang buka saja artikel tentang Deep Web di internet, bukan bilang untuk mengunjunginya"

"tapi, aku penasaran" Chanyeol menunjukan senyum kikuknya. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dam mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"aku menginap ya hari ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk jawabannya.

Kalian tahu? Bisa saja Chanyeol tidak melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Ia punya alasan untuk itu. Ingat yang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol?. Sebenarnya tidak ada siapa siapa dalam rumahnya, kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak perempuannya sedang pergi ke pesta keluarga. Dan Chanyeol lebih memilih menyelesaikan tugasnya dan tinggal dalam rumah seorang diri.

Jadi sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi?

-THE END-

Sedikit pencerahan dari author?/ jangan terlalu penasaran terhadap sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawamu. The best thing you can do is just shut up!

Sekian dan terima gaji

Mind to review?


End file.
